


Marr My Pussy

by scumdjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumdjarin/pseuds/scumdjarin
Summary: Bounty hunter Kikoeh has had her eye on one of the most powerful Siths in the galaxy ever since they first met...what will happen when the two meet again?(surprise! it's sex)
Relationships: Darth Marr/Bounty Hunter, Darth Marr/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Marr My Pussy

Kikoeh stared at her reflection. The Mantis didn’t have much privacy, but at least there were a few refreshers. She adjusted her buns one more time, and touched up her eyeshadow. The Sith Council had called Kikoeh to a meeting, and she knew that Darth Marr would be there. She had no idea why the Sith Lord fascinated her so much, but she had been entranced since his first holocall. Kikoeh smiled at herself in the mirror, boosting her confidence. She was pretty (far too pretty for a bounty hunter, at any rate) and she was fairly sure that Marr felt some sort of attraction towards her. Kikoeh wasn’t force sensitive, but she did know men, even if their faces were hidden. She had felt Marr’s eyes on her when she took down a Hutt, and she didn’t miss the sound of leather creaking when he clenched his fists after she threw him a wink.

Not wanting to test the Council’s patience Kikoeh made her way out of the refresher just as the Mantis was docking in the Fleet’s spaceport. Her holocommunicator beeped as she walked down the ramp. Kikoeh answered, and Darth Xedrix’s face popped up. 

“The meeting has been moved. I have sent coordinates.” he said, and promptly ended the call. Kikoeh rolled her eyes. She hated working with high up Sith. Her long list of dead Darths showed that much. She checked her map, and took the elevator to the third floor. When she stepped out she was greeted by a droid that quickly took her to the right place. The doors wooshed open, almost startling Kikoeh. The room was lit a dim red, a long table the only furnishing. Most of the Lords were holos, and Kikoeh couldn’t remember their names for shit. The only open chair was right beside the head of the table. Kikoeh’s eyebrows cocked in satisfaction. 

She slid into the empty seat, purposely brushing her knee against Marr’s. His reaction was almost violent, his entire body jerking. Kikoeh tilted her head as she noticed how tense he was. A part of her wanted to talk to him, but the other part wanted to see how far he could be pushed. Kikoeh settled comfortably in the chair, and smiled politely at the Lords. Her foot crept forward a few inches.

“I assume you have a job for me?” She asks. The Sith always paid well, and Kikoeh had her eye on a stronghold in Rishi. 

“Your assumption is correct. There has been… a complication in our plans. A Jedi Master has resurfaced after years of obscurity.” Darth Lokess started. Kikoeh cut her off with an exaggerated yawn. She stretched her body, sliding her foot forward until she found Marr’s foot, lightly kicking it under the table. Marr’s head snapped to her, and she gave him an innocent smile. 

“So,” Kikoeh looked back to Lokess, “All of you can’t kill one Jedi?” She gestured around the table.

“It’s more complicated than that. There is a fragile situ-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. So how much?” Kikoeh cut Lokess off before she could launch into one of her famed lectures. 

“Four million credits for his  _ quiet _ disposal.” Kikoeh’s mouth dropped at the Lord’s words. Then, a sinister smile spread across her pretty face. 

“Send the details to my ship.” Kikoeh’s imagination was filled with ideas - fresh coat of paint for the Mantis, a vacation for her crew, that stronghold in Rishi… 

When Kikoeh came down from her bounty hunter high, she realized that the Darths had moved on to discussing their schemes for ruining the Republic. She knew she should care, but she had no real loyalties. Kikoeh noticed that Marr wasn’t speaking. He never was much of a talker, but he usually cut in with short remarks that were taken as orders. That always turned her on; a few words and he controlled the whole room. Her eyes wandered over his large frame, and idly thought about licking one of his spikes from base to tip. Kikoeh was so caught up in her fantasy that she didn’t notice how Marr tensed. She could only see his biceps flex, and she was pulled further into her imagination. Kikoeh thought about how strong Marr was, and how he towered over her, and how good it would feel to sit in his lap… suck hickies into his skin (what did it look like?)... bring his massive hand to her neck like that incompetent commander… 

A fist slamming down on the metal table startled her from her dreamy state, and her eyes flashed away from Marr, blushing. Kikoeh cursed herself. She usually kept her mental walls impenetrable, but she knew that she had projected too loud.

“Meeting. Over.” Marr ground out. The Darths either left the room or hung up so quickly that Kikoeh wasn’t even halfway to the door when the room was empty. She walked to the doors. They didn’t slide open. A chill slithered down her spine, hair raising on the back of her neck. Suddenly, she was crushed up against the doors, her front fully plastered to the cold steel. Kikoeh panicked, wiggling and grabbing her blaster. The weapon was ripped from her hands and the pressure increased.

“What do you think you are doing, hunter?” Kikoeh froze, the growling, deep voice turning her body to putty. She quickly gathered her remaining brain cells and looked at Marr from the corner of her eye.

“I’m trying to leave the room, Marr,” Kikoeh faux-whined, wiggling her ass slightly. Marr stayed silent for a torturous moment. Then he grabbed her hair, pulling it back roughly, making her small body arch. Kikoeh faintly realized that her feet weren’t touching the ground. She moaned quietly, eyes unfocusing as she felt Marr’s hips buck into hers. The next thing she knew, he had pulled back completely, stepping away. Kikoeh crumpled to the ground. She whipped around and glared at the Sith Lord, who had his back turned to her. 

“What the fuck?” She hissed. She walked up to his back, and raised a hand to slap it. She was inches away from impact when a big hand wrapped around her wrist. Kikoeh blinked, and cocked her head to look at where Marr’s eyes would be. He leaned down, and Kikoeh’s breath hitched.

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing. I am not a man to toy with.” However Marr expected Kikoeh to respond, he must have not thought that she would break into peals of laughter, because he drew back, loosening his death grip.

Kikoeh leaned into his retreating form, wrapping her small hand around Marr’s collar and pulling their faces together. Inches apart, she met his eyes through his helmet. Marr was still as stone, too bewildered to react.

“Who said this was a game?” Kikoeh whispered conspiratorially. Smirking, she lifted Marr’s hand and stuck two leather-covered fingers in her mouth. She moaned exaggeratedly, eyes rolling back in her skull as she took them down her tight throat. Kikoeh vaguely noticed Marr’s other hand raising, but she was too focused on his fingers to even flinch as he grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them painfully. Kikoeh whined as Marr’s fingers retreated, trying to chase them with her tongue. Just that taste had completely clouded her vision, and the fire inside her had turned a bright blue. A slap brought her back to reality. Marr manhandled Kikoeh until she was trapped between his unyielding body and the edge of the table. Kikoeh looked up at Marr, stunned into rare silence.

“Remember that you wanted this.” he growled, gripping her ass to set her on the table.

Marr wasted no time shoving a hand into Kikoeh’s waistband and tearing her pants off her lithe body. Kikoeh’s protest died in her throat as Marr trailed a finger over her barely-clad slit. Marr chuckled darkly, and tore her panties off like they were made of paper. He chuckled darkly when Kikoeh’s hips bucked towards his warm hand.

“So  _ wet _ ,” he growled, pushing the tip of a digit into her pussy, “So  _ filthy _ , letting me do this. You know how many lives these gloves have taken, and yet you grind down on them like a common  _ whore _ .” Kikoeh sobbed, nodding. Power radiated off of Marr, and she was drunk on it.

“ _ Please _ ,” she moaned, rocking her hips harder. Marr pushed his digit in fully, adding a second only a moment after. He started to curl his fingers ruthlessly, hitting Kikoeh’s sweet spot with deadly accuracy. Her cries only drove him to finger her harder, Kikoeh’s whole body jerking at the force of his hand. Marr stared at his fingers, now coated in wetness, and hissed, pressing a thumb to her clit.

Kikoeh  _ screamed _ , the extra stimulation was all she needed to completely lose herself, soaking Marr’s hand. Marr hunched over her, panting. His cock was straining in his pants, and he felt his self control slipping as Kikoeh shuddered, still spastically clenching over his fingers. He pulled them out slowly, wishing he could suck her release off of them. As they slipped out, Kikoeh started to shift from under him. Marr cocked his head, and Kikoeh just gave him a devious smile, licking her bitten-red lips. She twists until her chest is pressed to the table, and grinds her naked hips against Marr’s codpiece, rolling her entire body. Marr’s hands twitch, and sparks of electricity fly off, making Kikoeh squeak and shove her ass against him harder. Marr’s hand connected with her ass with a hard  _ smack! _

“Not satisfied?” he sneered, loosening Kikoeh’s hair until he could grab a big handful. Jerking it back, he watched as Kikoeh’s back arched unnaturally. The whine that escaped her strained throat was music to his ears. Hurriedly, Marr stripped off his outer armor, and pushed his pants down. His cock bounced against his stomach, smearing precum on his fauld. He gripped his length at the base, squeezing as Kikoeh picked up her grinding, a light sheen of sweat covering her soft skin. He slaps her ass again. Too hard, he thought, but Kikoeh only keened.

Darth Marr’s control snapped. Sith passion burned through his veins, and he saw red. Another slap on Kikoeh’s ass, and Marr grabbed his cock, guiding it between Kikoeh’s legs. Her cum had trailed down her thighs, and Marr was briefly distracted from his original target as he slid his cock between Kikoeh’s pussy lips, reveling in the glorious feeling.

“Fucking stick it in or don’t, Ma-” Kikoeh’s impatient quip cut off as the Sith Lord sheathed himself in her in one smooth movement. Her voice cracked, tears falling from her wide open eyes, her ribcage contracting rapidly as her mind caught up to the new intrusion. Marr growled, large hands wrapping over Kikoeh’s hips, almost encircling their circumference.

His lips were pulled back, teeth bared. His eyes glowed yellow, and a feral snarl clawed out from deep in his chest. He pulled out, savouring the way Kikoeh’s pussy stretched to accommodate his length.

“So fucking  _ tight _ ,” he hissed, snapping his hips back into her heat, setting a brutal pace. His hand gripped Kikoeh’s hair tighter. Marr realized he was going too fast too soon, but he couldn’t hold back- not when Kikoeh was crying so prettily, cheek pressed against the metal table, a puddle of drool forming as Marr shoved into her small, fragile body violently. Kikoeh’s cervix was being mauled. Below him, Kikoeh mumbled, “I can feel you in my teeth.”

Marr halted, he was getting too close to the edge. Eyes scrunching closed, he steadied his breathing, calling up the Force to calm himself.

“Kriff! Don’t fucking stop!” Kikoeh shrieked, clawing at the table, “I’ll kriffing kill you, Marr!” Her hips rocked back, trying to pleasure herself in lieu of Marr’s brutality. Her arms swung behind her, hitting Marr’s chiseled stomach. 

Marr let go of her hair suddenly, causing Kikoeh’s head to hit the metal with a sickening  _ thud _ . He hooked his fingers in her mouth, stretching her mouth until her molars were exposed, her tongue lolling out. Marr bent over Kikoeh, molding his body over her feverish skin.

Marr, confident that he had regained control of his cock, started rocking into Kikoeh. He started slow, with shallow thrusts. Kikoeh mewled. Marr preened, his lust for power singing. But he still needed to make sure she knew her place. 

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up. You are not in control here.” His words garnered an immediate reaction from Kikoeh. The rush of wetness around his cock was proof. Marr moaned deeply, resuming his previous pace. Kikoeh’s teeth closed around his fingers, but the crushing pain only spurred the Sith on.

Marr pumped into Kikoeh’s pussy, hitting her cervix with every thrust. Kikoeh got louder, and her heat held Marr’s cock in a vice-like grip. Her orgasm rushing up, Marr brought his leather fingers down to her clit, rubbing it viciously until a harrowing scream fought its way out of Kikoeh’s throat, her pussy somehow clenching harder as she pulsed around him. Marr growled, unable to hold off any more. He came deep inside her, filling her fully with his seed. He pulled out slowly, breath unsteady and knees nearly buckling. 

Marr scowled when he saw his cum leaking out of Kikoeh’s swollen, glistening pussy. He reached out, gathering his release from around her rim, ignoring her tired groan, and pushed it all back inside. Kikoeh propped herself up on her elbows, legs still spread obscenely.

“I’ll see you soon?” she asked, sitting up with a lot of effort. Her face contorted in pain as her weight shifted on her wrecked pussy. Marr knew she loved it. He swooped in, pulling Kikoeh into his arms.

“Do you have another orgasm in you, hunter?” he asked, uncharacteristically gentle. 

Kikoeh giggled and flicked Marr’s forehead. She let out a big yawn, and hooked her arms around Marr’s neck to lift herself near his ear.

“You can keep going if I fall asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you want: @berryteeth


End file.
